Roidmude 037
Roidmude 037 appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 037 (ロイミュード０３７ Roimyūdo Zero San Nana), originally a Low-Class Cobra-Type (コブラ型 Kobura-gata) combatman, is one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. Roidmude 037 was among the Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze phenomenon. Six months after, he was sent with Roidmude 103 to accompany 024 in arson operations. He firstly fought Drive and Kiriko as Mr. Belt arrived and Shinnosuke transformed into Drive to fight the Roidmudes until 024 joined the fray and evolved into Volt Roidmude. Drive summoned the Door-Ju, but Volt's electricity and his struggle over the Type Technic transformation gave him a hard time. In the end, he used Type Wild to finish off 037 via the Handle-Ken's Drift Slash finisher while 103 and Volt escaped. Much later, the human whose form 037 copied was murdered by the Roidmudes as one of five homicides occurring simultaneously, with the victims all being templates which had been used for Roidmude disguises. His face was remembered by Shinnosuke, who debunked the theory that they were disposing of the original templates to cover their tracks as the Roidmude in question was destroyed quite a while ago. It was soon revealed that the murders were performed so that the Shift Cars would split up and investigate, leading them to being captured by Medic who put them under her control. It was later revealed that the murders were never performed, with the "bodies" being functional copies that Medic created to capture Kiriko as a form of strong arming the Kamen Riders, which failed when her programming on Chase faulted in due part of Mach and Brain. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Kenta Nitta Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe